Era of the Overlord
by Rigbutter96
Summary: When scum rules the world, then the villains don't seem that bad, do they? As ages pass, and civilizations rise and fall, this fundamental law has always endured, always been truth. But what happens when the Heroes, the so called protectors, become the Scum that rule? Why, to fight Evil, you must be more so. After all, Evil ALWAYS finds a way.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Got a new story for you guys! This is an AU 'what if' story, where Naruto is the biological son of the Fourth Overlord and my favorite mistress, Kelda. This does have some OC's in it, and Naruto will have mistresses, several of which is an OC to be introduced.

I Don't own Naruto, Overlord, Fable, Dishonored, or any other media I may use in this insane machination of my story.

(Chapter 1- Evil always finds a way)

Gnarl looked upon the face of the sleeping child with an evil grin on his face as he thought of what the future would hold for the Overlord Bloodline. His master had died fighting against a hero known as King, who united the races of the 'Light' to fight against the Overlord, who somehow managed to unite the 'Dark' races to fight against the corrupt man. In the final battle, the Overlord, known as Archon, had Gnarl keep the treaties that had been signed for the alliance safe, and his only surviving Mistress, Kelda, who was pregnant at the time, taken to the eastern continent for safety.

He had followed the final order, and was saddened to see what had to be one of his favorite Overlords die in battle, but not before obliterating King and his army by converting his body into mana, and releasing it upon the Western Half of the World. Kelda had been devastated, as she was the only mistress who actually cared for the Overlord, and was his First Mistress for years at a time. She had fallen into depression afterwards, and had finally settled in a nice sized cabin in the woods of what was called 'Fire Country', with the browns loyally following her, and the others scattering in the Underworld.

Now, the aged Grey Minion watched as the nine year boy slept, casually examining his frame. Like his father, he had dark black hair, and from his examination from earlier, the same glowing yellow eyes, with a single red stripe going down the left side of his hair, which was rather spiky and fell over his left eye slightly. He had the same skin tone as his mother, though he did have a slight blue tinge to it, like his father. He had the same marking in his skin, and Gnarl had a feeling that they would never really leave.

He had a lithe frame, but it was bulky with untapped muscle mass that was just waiting to be stretched and exercised. The Minion Master idly wondered that the boy would be a great swordsman, and had to mentally stall himself from getting over excited.

As for the boy's, Naruto's, mother. Kelda had gotten incredibly sick after she had given birth, and after four years, she had passed in her sleep. Gnarl, at that point, had made his presence known to the boy, and from the shadows, slowly molded him into what could very well be the most powerful Overlord ever.

Extending his bony, clawed hand, he gently shook the boy awake. They had much to do, and if they were to do it, they needed to go to the Netherworld Tower, which, unlike in the past, had all of the forge tools, rooms, and wasn't in complete disarray. He had even managed to collect thousands of books, scrolls, and other such literature ranging from the Magical Arts of the West, to the Shinobi ones of the East. Hell, he even managed to save and preserve the young boy's father's armor.

The boy slowly sat up and stretched after wakening, and immediately snapping to attention when he saw Gnarl standing there, with several browns as well. He knew Gnarl fairly well, as he had done all he could to save his mother, but it was useless. After the death of Archon, she had lost the will to go on.

After dressing in simple clothes, Naruto followed the aged Minion, ready to begin his future as Overlord.

(Ten Years Later)

A decade had passed since his entering of the Netherworld, and Naruto had flourished under the training and lessons of Gnarl and the other Grey's. He learned politics, public speaking, as well as studying literature and such classical arts. He studied and learned from scrolls on physical arts, having mastered three styles of sword arts and hand to hand combat, and tactics. But, he also learned the Arcane arts as well, having learned the spells his father did, and mastered them.

As time went on, the young boy grew, as all do as time moved forward. He stretched in height, standing at 6'5". He was lean, yet muscular as well, and had a strong, defined look about him. His hair was cut to have a shaggy look (AN: Ichigo after training with his Dad), the red stripe still there. He had a full armor on, with a steel chest plate with armored sleeves that connected to his gloves that had metal plates along his fingers and the back of his hands. He had black pants that had armored knee plates, with metal boots. His chest piece had two comedy masks, one smiling, the other frowning. He had a red hooded cloak that covered his hair and shadowed his upper face, save for his glowing yellow eyes. His face was normally covered by a mask, like the two on his chest plate, but with a neutral look. He had a sword made to his specific tastes, which he named the Aeon.

The sword was as long as a normal blade, and had a wide blade near the guard and hilt, while thinning slightly at the middle, before widening before tapering off to a point. The guard was long on both sides giving it a cross like look, while the hilt was long, with a red cloth wrapped around it. The blade itself was black, while in the center ran a vein of red. (AN: Sword of Aeons in Fable)

Currently, Naruto was sitting on his throne as he plotted the first step in his acquisition of the Upperworld as it was called. He had plans, and if the nineteen year old was going to surpass his father, then he needed to do something that no one would expect.

Further thoughts were cast aside as a lithe form draped itself across his lap, snow white hair obscuring his vision. He gave a small, slight smile behind his mask as he gazed at the form of his current First Mistress, Kuro.

Kuro was a Dark Elf, or Drow, and was beautiful even for her gorgeous race. She had snow white hair that fell to her shapely rear, and a curvaceous body that many females would no doubt covet. Her face was heart shaped, with her ears being slightly pointed. Her skin was a light black or dark grey, charcoal color. Her eyes were a golden yellow that had flecks of dark brown, with her lips being full and in a crimson red color.

She wore a black blouse trimmed with blue lace, with long black fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders. She had a black skirt that had a mid thigh high slit to give her easier walking abilities. She had on a garter belt, with the stockings attached to them, as well as brown leather sandals. But what would catch the attention of everyone was the mark branded onto her lower middle black. It was a dark black scar on her otherwise blemish free skin, in the shape of a dead oak.

It was a mark only given to people sold in the Drow Slave Markets.

It was a mark that meant Kuro was a slave.

The female Drow herself had been given to Naruto by Gnarl for his seventeenth birthday, and she had been a little slip of a thing, having been captured when a rival Drow Clan attacked another, she having watched as her tribe was either slaughtered or enslaved, had her mind break, leaving her a blank slate to be given any form of training or task.

Gnarl had taken it upon himself to purchase her to help relieve the young Overlord of his...carnal desires when it came to the flesh, having spent two weeks explaining her role and purpose, filling the blank slate with that of a concubine.

But, as time went by, the girl had managed to find her way into Naruto's admittedly cold and stone like heart. She had managed to also become very proficient in the art of the bow and arrow, becoming Naruto's personal bodyguard and lover.

She playfully smiled up at him as she asked. "Master, what is on the agenda for today?"

Naruto leaned back and stroked her hair as he closed his eyes. Gnarl answered from his position by the throne, saying. "The first task of the day is to find out if the Kajihat will recognise their place in the Dark Alliance, then meet with the Witches to inquire as to what their intentions are for an alliance, then we meet with the Orcs and see if they are interested in an Alliance by marriage."

Sitting up, the young Overlord sighed at the list and said. "Where do we begin, Gnarl? We've only just recently recovered the other three minion hives, as well as all of the Tower Objects and such things, so we can't do that." He paused and thought for a moment. "What of the latest news from Understone? Has Kull been making a any moves for power?"

"He has been rallying as many allies as possible to his cause, Sire. He states that by storming the surface, they can easily overpower the human settlements up there." Gnarl answered. "The only races that are remaining neutral are the Kajihat, Goblins, Trolls, and of course the Outsiders. Although, the Kajihat have been leaning more towards Kull and his beliefs, and may soon change allegiances from neutrality to allies. The Locust have become even more secretive after the death of Knossos, and no one knows Queen Myrrah's position on the matter."

The Overlord processed this information for a moment. "Then what is the standing of the lesser tribes?"

His answer was pretty positive in his opinion. "Out of the many lesser tribes, the Succubi have almost completely lost all form of political power, the Witches have begun to oppose him, the Werewolves have prepared for what they believe is to be a massive Civil War, as have the Urgals, the Vampires simply don't care, and the Kuma are trying to keep the peace."

"So, all in all, things aren't going as well as we had hoped." Naruto grimaced. "The only thing that can end Kull and his reign would be myself as the Overlord, but even then, the man is slippery. He could just as easily claim he was attempting to unite the races for me. This will take some very well placed political maneuvering, as well as watching that slippery Orc very closely." He paused and gave a new order. "Gnarl, recall Akuma and Nikuya to act as spies in Understone for the time being."

He stood and began pacing, his mind racing as he thought of the next move. The situation in the Underworld was dire, as many of the people we calling for war on the Surface, a war that would end with them being wiped out, or the safety of the entire mass of the Dark Races, and Kull was behind it all. During his training, Naruto read up on the cultures of the different races, as well as the basic traits that they had in common as a whole, and he knew that Orcs weren't generally the most ambitious of the races, so Kull's actions were strange. He continued to pace as he thought on what the next course of action to take.

On one hand, he could claim the throne and execute the man, but that could cause many problems amongst his followers, and in the long run it would cause unrest and disorder. On the other, he could wait for a time when the Orc steps out of line, then pounce on him like a fat kid on cake, have his sins made public, before being executed. But, he had much to do beforehand.

Sitting down and closing his eyes, Naruto focused on the next few months. His first task was to find where he stands in the community of the Underworld, as well as explore the treaties that his father had made with the other races, that would no doubt require him to take on a harem, before he began his conquest of the Eastern Lands, before moving on to his father's own homeland. It infuriated him when he found out that his father's greatest enemy, King, had a child too, only this one stood for the 'purity of the 'Light' Races.

The so called Hero, named Lance, had declared himself the new Emperor of the Rebuilt Glorious Empire, and was using his sway with the Light races to make an army, driving hundreds of the Dark Races to the Underworld, which had to be expanded to accommodate the influx of residents.

Now, the Underworld was, in all actuality, a massive subterranean city that spanned for miles in any direction, with massive walls blocking off sectors to each race. In the center stood the old Dark Tower which had been moved there by Archon to act as a seat of governance for the gathered races. When the Newest Overlord, Naruto, enters the city, he has to claim the building if he wishes to truly take his place as the master of the Underworld, as well as the Netherworld.

But, no doubt, there would be those unwilling to bow to his rule, such as the current 'High Ruler' named Kull who had somehow managed to seize power in the Orc Section of the city, while forming an alliance with the Lizard Men. He had also been trying to force the Lamia Queen to give him her daughter's hand in marriage to form an alliance, but the Queen had been adamant about not giving in to his cruel demands. The Dark Elves had expressed their absolute hate for the Orc, and the Qunari Leader, the Arishok, had done everything they could without declaring war on the man to keep his influence from spreading, but were slowly losing ground. The Kajihat were neutral for the most part, but were siding more and more with Kull. The Succubi had lost all rights, as they were used as sex slaves, and were forced to serve the cruel Orc.

Naruto had no problem with being a cruel and harsh ruler, but the man infuriated him. He was scum! There was a point where you had to have an iron hand, and a point where a gentle guiding hand was required, and thanks to Kull, the Underworld was suffering from his administration.

It was a deep seated belief in Naruto that when Scum ruled the world, the Evil Overlords honestly seemed to be the true saviors of the people. In the past, there had been Overlords who had been cruel and terrible rulers, killing and destroying, and then there were the ones who had generally improved upon the lives of the people they ruled to make the lands give them even more power willingly. There was his father, who had conquered the oh so Glorious Empire, only to set in a regime of prosperity to the land, and united the Dark Races under his banner. And while he did partake in destruction, he did so only when necessary and benefitted him. He wasn't entirely good, but he wasn't entirely evil either, working more towards his own personal gain and the gain of his regime than any kind of world domination and destruction. His son also followed this path, choosing the belief of a Grey kind of Overlord who served himself and his interests.

But, he didn't just want to bring prosperity to the Underworld, he also wanted to become 'immortal' in a sense. Now, while most people thought immortality stemmed from continued living and existence in the plain of the living, Naruto knew otherwise. He wanted his name to be remembered for all time, with a Legacy no Overlord could ever hope to surpass or match. He wanted his name to be whispered of in dark places, feared by his enemies, blessed by his allies! He wanted his name to be remembered for all time as the Greatest Overlord to ever live! The Overlord who would bring a new era of Prosperity to the cast away people of the Dark Races, to give them a glimpse of a bright future.

He wanted Immorality in the form of remembrance.

Looking out towards the Netherworld, he made a silent vow to ensure that his name would always be remembered.

But for now, he had business. "Gnarl, summon the gatekeeper. I require his services." Naruto commanded. The Minion Master nodded before sending a Brown off to do as instructed, before he awaited the arrival of the Gatekeeper.

Soon after, heavy footsteps were heard as a massive bulky form stepped into the throne room. It was at least eight feet in height with it's entire body covered in a dark, heavy plated armor. He had a black cape on his shoulders, and wielded both a massive hand held mace, as well as a sword made custom for him. (AN: Sauron from Lord of the Rings) He was Sauron, the Gatekeeper of the Netherworld, and loyal servant to the Overlord.

Naruto regarded the being and thought back on what he knew of the armored form. Sauron had been a powerful warrior and wizard in the past, and had been a very successful Overlord during the times of Middle Earth, some one thousand years ago, having been resurrected as a Lich by a more recent one a little over three hundred years ago. A spell was used to ensure that he obeyed any future Overlord without question, and so far, it had worked.

"Sauron, prepare the Nazgul and have the Witch King go to Understone and declare my return. Have him say that the TRUE master of the Underworld and Dark Races has returned." Naruto's eyes gained an evil glint as he spoke the next words. **"Tell them that I HAVE RETURNED!"**

The Gatekeeper nodded his head as he turned and began to walk away, after bowing, to carry out his orders.

Meanwhile, several things happened.

The first was the sudden onset of dread and despair that filled the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he gazed out at Konoha, towards the horizen where a massive dark cloud was brewing.

The second was of a shadowed figure on a throne of marble going wide eyed as a feeling of foreboding came over him suddenly.

And finally, Gnarl grinned as he thought. _'Yes, Sire, because Evil always finds a way.'_

AN: Gonna end it here. I am asking that someone step forward to write a lemon between Kuro and Naruto for later,, as I have no skill in writing them and am asking for someone to step forward. PM me and I'll give details.

As I said at the top, Naruto will be with several OC characters, as well as some characters from several other medias.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Next chapter is now out! It might be a few days before I update anything else besides this, as I have a lot of inspiration to write it now.

As for the harem, here are the ones I am definately including:

Kuro  
OC (2x)  
Princess Nuala (Hellboy 2: The Golden Army)

Those are the ones I have now, and if you have suggestions, there is ONE MORE SPOT open. No one from Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden is allowed though.

(Chapter 2- Return to our roots)

Kull was not your average Orc. He wasn't even a full blooded Orc in the first place, and, in his youth, was considered a piece of garbage in the eyes of the Orc race, his mother a whore.

He had not always been the man he was now.

You see, Kull's mother had been a full blooded Orc of a rather wealthy status in their society, but had fallen in love with a human man from the Lands Above, and had a forbidden affair with him. After she found out she was pregnant, after his father's apparent death, she had been cast out of her family, and was forced to live a life of poverty and despair, raising him as best she could amongst the bottom of the Orc Race.

He had clawed his way to the top, becoming the Head Overseer of the Orc districts, and a member of the Court of Shadows, the seat of governance set up to govern the Dark Races in place of the Overlord, or until an Overlord was found and bonded to the Dark Tower.

He excelled in his plans, and was ever so slowly ensuring that each race became loyal to his cause and his dream of invading the Lands Above. Sure there were some holdouts, sure he had said some things that were horrid and disgusting, but that was life! In order to build the grand army that would reclaim the Overlands, all females must be forced onto their backs and impregnated.

He wasn't one to believe in such things as an Overlord, and had little faith that one could be found.

Kull was small for an Orc, not even reaching past six feet in height, with olive colored skin and a very human face. He wore purple robes that covered his entire body, with yellow, snake like eyes.

The Council room was convened and the normal arguments had broken out amongst the leaders and representatives of the races. He examined each one.

The first was the Lamia Queen, Medusa, who had beautiful green hair in a dreadlock style, and light yellow eyes. She wore a simple bikini top that held her massive G-Cups. Her snake lower body had black and green scales.

The second was the Kajihat Guild Master, Ken. He had sandy brown fur and wore traditional trader clothes.

After him was the King of the Dark Elves, and Old King named Nunse, who had royal blood, and therefore had albino white skin, and a long white beard.

After him was the Qunari leader, the Arishok, who still held a stern glare.

Next was the Succubi leader, Lilith, who was a meek woman with a voluptuous body, and dark hair, wearing a full leather dominatrix outfit, her wings folded back.

The next to last was Carp, leader of the Lizardmen, who had the head of an iguana, but the body of a man, wearing armor over it.

And finally was Queen Myrrah, Ruler of the Locust Horde, and by far his most dangerous opponent. While the Arishok could declare a holy war and simply kill him, the elegant and graceful lady had the power to, eventually, strip him of all his power.

The debates went on, with Kull throwing in the occasional comment or opinion that would keep the races apart, and him in power. But, a screech was heard, followed by several more, and they all made their way out of the meeting room, to see black robed figures on winged fell beasts circling, while one of them had on an iron crown/helmet that was very familiar to the older beings.

He landed and spoke in a soft voice that seemed to radiate power and authority, as if he were right next to them.

"The Overlord has returned!"

(Netherworld Tower)

Naruto awoke and looked around at his chambers. He had designed them after his favorite animal, the fox, with orange and red colors, with soft furs and plenty of light to cast intricate shadows around the chambers. His banner, which held the image of a black rose on a red background.

He felt something shift on his chest and looked down at the wave of white hair on him. His normally cold eyes softened as he stroked Kuro's hair gently, showing a small amount of affection he normally didn't when around others.

He honestly had no idea how the Dark Elf had managed to get a place in his stony heart, but as time went on, they became closer. Kuro wasn't like the rest of her kind, who only seemed to care for themselves, and did little to nothing for anyone else. No, she cared, if only a small bit, about others, having helped Natuto relieve stress over the last few years.

And while she would never be an entirely evil mistress, or a great warrior, she was certainly Naruto's future First Mistress.

Continuing to stroke her hair, the Young Overlord gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile. Things were going great for him, and soon, all of the Dark Races would unite, and no longer have to fear or cower in the dark places of the world, and would be able to claim the Upperlands as their own.

But, he had to deal with the viper that was Kull, and his foolish dreams of genocide against the Upperlands.

Kuro shifted on his chest as she awoke slowly, her eyes opened and foggy as she did. Naruto held her closer to his chest as she snuggled into the lean muscle, content in her comfort and safety in his arms. She had absolute faith in him, his plans, and there was no chance of her ever betraying Naruto, her beloved master, lord, and lover.

The Dark Elf could say in absolute honesty that she feared what would have happened to her had Gnarl not found her and bought her, and despite how much she tried, she could never recall the memories of her life before waking up in the slave pens of Understone at fifteen. She had been one of the unlucky ones, having stayed with the slavers for nearly two years, despite her exotic looks, living day in and day out in a tortuous existence.

She smiled lovingly at her Overlord, her eyes unable to convey just how much she truly loved him, her words doing it no justice, and her boy physically unable to do so too. She would follow him anywhere he chose to go, and would support him no matter the decision.

She pouted when he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the massive bed, before standing and clothing himself in his armor and clothes. Kuro did the same and they made their way to the throne room, where Gnarl was drinking his morning sludge. Sitting on his throne Naruto nodded to Gnarl, telling the Minion Master to begin the meeting.

"Sire, there has been sightings of several different races near the Gates, and Sauron has requested some reinforcements to bolster them. Also, we need to begin to move to the Tower in Understone. Oh, how I've missed that old place. The giant spikes, the gloomy dungeons, oh, it's almost enough to make my black heart flutter." The Aged Minion said.

Naruto sat back and closed his eyes in thought. He didn't want to leave the Netherworld Tower, and had been meaning to ask Gnarl for a solution. But, the Minion did have a point. The Dark Tower needed to be recovered, or else his reign wouldn't be recognised.

Unless...

"Gnarl, is there anyway that we can stay here, but have the main door of the Tower connect to the one here, like a Space-Time spell?" He inquired.

(Meanwhile- Glorious Empire)

Caesar Legatus looked over the rolling hills of the Glorious Empire with a grim face. The young man had golden blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore a white toga underneath his golden armor, and a gladius.

He had sensed something terrible in the East, something that, he felt, spelled the doom of the West. A terrible feeling, as if the actions of his father were for nothing after he had fought the Overlord to a dual suicide/kill spell.

Caesar had no intention of ever letting anyone take his land from him. So what if the people were poor and suffered under his rule? So what if the people suffered? So what if the upper class got to have wasteful feasts, while the majority starved and killed for food? All that mattered was the continuation of his family line.

And even that was a problem! The Last Overlord had managed to get a revenge spell in at the last minute, cursing all citizens of the Glorious Empire to be sterile, and it only affected woman. It had gotten so bad, that he had ordered his men to go out and find any female, of any race, and bring them back for breeding.

He was the Emperor, a God.

Who could possibly oppose him?

(Back with Naruto- Netherworld)

After getting his thoughts affirmed, Naruto went through the normal day as Overlord. He did the paperwork that ONLY he had to do, which was considerably less than most other politicians, went through his training regime, had lunch with Kuro, and examined the minions and their health.

But, he had one thing on his list that was left.

He had to visit his pets.

It was a hobby for him to collect rare and exotic creatures and animals, and keep them in his dungeon. He did admit to the hobby being a bit cruel, taking the animals from their native habitats, but for the most part he took care of them and treated them well.

Kuro had her own pets, too, but hers were fluffy and cute, two things that made Naruto want to puke, so he let her keep hers away from his, in a part of the tower he never visited.

He passed through the dungeon and gazed at the various forms and looks of his pets, from a Nightstalker to a Deathclaw. He payed none of them any special attention, focusing more on his favorite pet, affectionately named Mister Cuddles, and stopped just outside his cage.

Looking in, he took in the form of the...

AN: Done. Review to give me suggestions for what Fluffy should be, as well as the answer to my question:

If Jacob is a werewolf, does he lick his balls?

And finally, sorry I've been gone for so long. I had some trouble getting inspired to write these last few weeks, and feel terrible. It's one of my pet peeves when an author doesn't update in a long time, and I feel horrible for being a Hypocrite.

As for any other news, there is none, but I wish you all a happy day!


End file.
